


Worlds Upon Your Shoulders

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [26]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the prompt table challenge at femslashficts, to this songCrown on my head but the world on my shoulder.





	Worlds Upon Your Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt table challenge at femslashficts, to this song [Crown on my head but the world on my shoulder](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/yoga.html).

The fate of many worlds rests upon her foolish shoulders; something that Delle Seyah is so not envious of Pawter Simms over. So she bides her time, watching from the shadows of politics waiting to make her moves.

Her eyes, however, fall away from watching Pawter's pale shoulders twitch in her evening gown to watching the Killjoys attending the event.

Most she doesn't care to recognize, but she does see and acknowledge the Jaqobis brothers with a slight nod of recognition when they spot her. Which meant that darling, beautiful Dutch was nearby.

But playing coy with her would have to come later; first she would play with Pawter – _nicely_ of course.

With a false gentle smile and two drinks in hand, she swiftly approaches Pawter, just as the other turns to acknowledge her presence. She goes one of the windows, holding back a smile when Pawter joins her by it.

"Some party you have here, darling." Delle drawls before taking a sip of her drink.

"Mmm. I could think of much better things that I'd rather be doing. Could do without feeling like the weight of worlds is on my shoulders," Pawter returns quietly, staring at her drink before looking at Delle.

"Just the ways of the Nine to deal with in this world we walk in, you know that, darling. The things I could show you though for dealing with those cleverly annoying little feelings," Delle entreats with a smile as Pawter gives her a curious glance.

"Well, now you've caught my attention, darling."


End file.
